1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a connector, used as a receptacle or a plug, and electronic equipment including the same connector.
2. Background Art
Generally speaking, as one receptacle connector corresponds to one plug connector, the connection of two types of plug connectors should require two receptacle connectors. The two receptacle connectors should thus take a large mounting space on a circuit board. Moreover, mounting receptacle connectors separately on the circuit board lead to increased assembling man-hours and further to increased cost. Moreover, mounting positions of the receptacle connectors may vary, causing unevenness in the dimension between the two receptacle connectors.
Moreover, some conventional receptacle connectors have contacts incorporated in its body in two (upper and lower) rows, by press fitting or by insert molding, as disclosed in Patent Literature 1. The press fitting method is unfavorable in fabricating small connectors due to poor workability in incorporating the contacts and low accuracy in positioning the contacts. The insert molding method is more favorable in fabricating small connectors because of better workability in incorporating the contacts, higher accuracy in positioning the contacts, and reduced costs. Nevertheless, insert molding processing has problems in fabricating further downsized connectors, e.g., difficulty in reserving enough thickness of insulating resin (body) to embed the upper and lower contacts.
These problem may be solved in a connector as disclosed in Patent Literature 2. Particularly, a body of the connector is divided into first and second bodies, and first contacts are embedded in the first body, and second contacts are embedded in the second body by the insert molding, and then, the first and second bodies are combined to array the first and second contacts in two upper and lower rows. In this manner, insert-molding the first and second contacts in the two (first and second) bodies brings about the thickness to hold the first and second contacts in the first and second bodies.